


Sweet Affair of the Heart

by Missmercurymoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Historical AU, Narnia, Peter Pevensie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmercurymoon/pseuds/Missmercurymoon
Summary: y/n is the professor’s daughter and was engaged to Peter in narnia but when they returned to england they were thirteen again and just friends. y/n and peter are now sixteen and attending a party in London.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pevensie/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Affair of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> also published on my tumblr @/thegrxywitch

“We’re back in England.” You whispered, the word feeling foreign on your tongue. You seemed to have shrunk back into yourself, your body had gone from a warrior queen of Narnia to a stressed child trying to survive a war. You looked around at Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter and saw the same had happened to them. Your eyes lingered slightly longer on your former fiancé’s face before you ripped your gaze away. Tears started to spill over Lucy’s eyes. You bit back the water and turned your attention to soothing her. 

You spent the next year trying to catch Peter’s gaze. Trying to let him know you still cared. You only spoke of it once and he brushed you away. Although maybe it wasn’t meant to be you still kept a little corner of your heart just for him. 

Three years later… 

y/n stood at the edge of the room fiddling with the edge of her sleeve of her red dress that was starting to feel stunningly simple and watching the people around her. Her father had the best intent when purchasing clothing and always chose well but he didn’t seem to understand fashion. Girls danced around heels clicking on the floor, smiling brightly in the arms of their partners. It wasn’t as if she didn’t like parties, it was just the amount of people and the fancy city girls in their on trend light coloured ruffled dresses. No one seemed to stand out as much as her and she viewed that as a negative. 

Your eyes met Susan’s as she waltzed past with a handsome young man evidently enjoying one of her first proper parties. You mustered a small smile and meandered over to the refreshments table feeling slightly wobbly in your low heels, you had never had a chance to wear shoes like this before. To be honest this party wasn’t making you feel great. All you seemed to see was Peter. It had been like that for years, you didn’t want to dance with anyone else and he was rather wrapped up in the little gaggle of girls hanging around him. One blonde reached out and stroked his arm softly giving him flirtatious glances through her lashes, it gave the lemonade an almost bitter taste. What did you have to do to get him to care? The night seemed to drag on; every song seemed an age. Peter rarely danced but when he did it was with some of the most handsome girls at the party. It was making you see red and your aching feet didn’t help the mood. 

After half a party spent gazing at Peter he finally came over towards you. 

“Are you enjoying the party y/n?” He asked. You audibly sighed. 

“I suppose.” You tried to rustle up a smile. He just looked at you unconvinced. 

“It’s nice although a little boring.” He said obviously trying to diffuse the slight tension that always seemed to form when you spoke. 

“Would you like a drink?” Peter asked, flashing you a small smile. 

“Yes thank you.” He took your cup brushing his fingers over yours lightly causing you to blush. 

Susan had finally stopped dancing due to the blisters forming on her heel and decided to come and check on you. 

“y/n I know how you feel about Peter.” She whispered slyly. 

“I beg your pardon Susan. What do you mean?” Your blush darkened slightly. 

“You know perfectly well y/n. I think he may feel the same.” She muttered before being swept off by a group of her friends. 

As Peter returned and handed you the glass, it had you wondering if he felt the same jolt of electricity whenever you touched. After making a little bit of painfully slow small talk the flirty blonde from earlier started to make her way over to you. You silently prayed she would veer away but alas she continued her path. 

“Hello Peter.” She purred softly, her eyes lingering slightly too long on him. “You never introduced me to your friend.” She said surveying you. Peter just smiled at her, ever the diplomat. 

“This is my good friend y/n.” and looking to you he continued. “This is Barbara.” He said, gesturing to the blonde. 

“Hello Barbara.” You said forcing a smile. You continued with the small talk for as long as you could but her incessant flirty looks, touches and giggles were grating on your nerves. Tears started to prick your eyes, you excused yourself politely and quickly walked to the veranda outside. 

y/n took in gasps of cold night air and stared up at the stars that were starting to appear. She wondered what she had done. He had been the love of her life, she had assumed he loved her too. 

She took a little walk into the front garden, her heels sinking into the grass and plopped herself down onto the bench. Small tears trickled down her cheeks as she arranged her bright red skirts around her. Why did everything in the universe seem pinned against y/n Kirke?

You brushed your eyes gently hoping no one would see you had been crying. Nothing about this evening seemed to be going right. 

As you looked up from your tears you noticed the door crack open as Peter stepped through looking around him. He eventually spotted you and started walking across the grass. He sat down beside you on the bench and brushed his blonde hair away from his face. 

“y/n what’s going on?” he asked, sounding rather concerned. You bit back an ironic laugh, how clueless could he be? You took a deep breath, it was now or never. 

“I thought you loved me Peter.” You said calmly all traces of tears gone. 

“I do,” he said. “I didn’t want to scare you off. We couldn’t continue our relationship here in England, we were engaged for god’s sake.” 

“I know but you could have handled it better than pretending it never happened.” You huffed, apparently Peter didn’t quite understand the emotional pain he had put you through. 

“I have thought about you for the past three years, slowly losing hope, I’ve been watching you flirt with girls all year.” 

“Sorry.” He practically whispered. “I thought you would forget about me.” 

“Why would you ever think that.” You shot back. 

“I was thirteen.” he whispered. 

“So was I.” You turned to look at him finally after barely meeting his eyes. Tears started to form again in your eyes as you searched his face for any sign he might be lying, he had seemed to change a lot since your time in Narnia but then again you all had; Queen y/n wouldn’t be standing awkwardly at the edge of a party. Peter pulled you gently into him and wrapped his arms around you. 

“I’m really sorry y/n. I love you.” He whispered into your hair where he had buried his face. Your tears from earlier soaked into his shirt. After what felt like ages you finally knew where you stood with each other. As you broke away slightly you looked up at him and noticed he was already looking at you. It felt far too right to be in his arms. You lent in slowly your eyes flickering between his eyes and lips; watching him do the same. It seemed all you could see in this moment was Peter, the soft scent of him was intoxicating, you could feel your knees growing weak. You gripped the fabric of his shirt slightly as all conscious thought left your brain. His lips moved gently against yours smiling into the kiss. It sounds exceptionally cliche but you finally felt at home. 

You walked back to the party hand in hand and gazed up at the stars. They always seemed to be there, glittering and unchanged watching over you, just as they had in Narnia; a name now foreign to your lips.


End file.
